Karzurek
Nathrezim}}|Row 2 title = Title(s)|Row 2 info = The Umbral, Author of Fates, |Row 3 title = Current Affiliations|Row 3 info = ||Row 4 title = Former Affiliations|Row 4 info = |Row 5 title =Status |Row 5 info = /Banished |Row 6 title = |Row 6 info =|caption = "Hope is a prison."}}'''Lord Karzurek '''is a cunning nathrezim of the Burning Legion. He was among the dreadlord forces in command of the Scourge on Kalimdor, along with the recent events during the Burning Legion's third invasion of Azeroth. Karzurek was eventually discovered upon the Broken Shore following the siege upon the Tomb of Sargeras, where he was defeated by various Legionfall affiliated forces. History Origin Karzurek, like most dreadlords, is perfidious, voracious, and depraved. Mastering magics that defy the very essence of life and nature, he has wrought countless calamities across the shattered cosmos, a nefarious zeal breeding his unabated lust for chaos. Karzurek fancied himself and the nathrezim akin to seraphs, often subjugating the mortal realms with terror and destruction, offering 'salvation' to those who pledge sacrament with a heinous enough sacrifice. From this he has accrued many acolytes who collect artifacts and souls for the drealord's domain within the Blackfire Caverns. Navane (WIP) The Scourge (WIP) Suramar Karzurek was promptly summoned to the Nighthold in order to bolster his Felborne for the impending siege. When the Captain's Quarters were finally breached, the dreadlord began to realize his folly, cornered within a rise overlooking the gardens. His retinue of loyalists and felsworn were utterly trampled by the joined efforts of the Kirin Tor, Nightfallen, and Illidari. Though the rebel coalition continued their relentless charge through the Duskwatch and Legion vanguard, Karzurek had been accounting for nearly every contingency, rarely eager to rely on the elves whom he regarded as fodder to begin with. With the narrowest success, the dreadlord called down an infernal upon his tower, swiftly obliterating the structure under a volcanic meteor. The troops inside were buried under the fiery rubble, with Karzurek himself having vanished without a trace. Desolace Regrouping after his near defeat, Karzurek, along with a cadre of demonic allies and felsworn servants, attempted to marshal reinforcements from the Twisting Nether within Mannoroc Coven. Ebon Blade affiliated war parties were nearby, having been deployed to Desolace in order to scavenge for the many bones and remains strewn across the arid flats. Many of these death knights sought to ferret out the Shadow Council's remaining operations stationed in the valleys, ready to quell any threat they may pose. It was a fortuity that the Ebon Blade outriders managed to intercept Karzurek's summoning ritual, able to stymie the portals that threatened to usher in far more terrible foes. A long struggle ensued as the forces clashed, many slain demons and undead littering the battlefield, but the Legion prevailed. Broken Shore Among many of the unlikely coalitions formed under the banners of Legionfall, a scouting party comprised of the Illidari and the Wardens were sent to the Felrage Strand, where they uncovered the elusive Lord Karzurek lurking amid the lingering Felsurge Naga. The dreadlord had been waning, a deprived hunger making recovery far more arduous than normal, the pangs slowly taking their toll. Evading his enemies had become far more difficult than he would have wagered. The indefatigable demon hunters and jailers capitalized on the demon's desperation, corralling him into a final confrontation. It proved to be a taxing effort from the Illidari and Kaldorei, but the Karzurek was eventually vanquished from the Broken Shore.Category:Characters Category:Burning Legion Category:Demon Category:Nathrezim Category:Warlocks Category:Shadow Council Category:Undead Scourge Category:Necromancers